


The Frustrating Adventures of Two Women in Love

by Rydia_Auften



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Bajor, Conversations, Curiosity, Denial of Feelings, Dreams, F/F, Friendship, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Prophetic Visions, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rydia_Auften/pseuds/Rydia_Auften
Summary: Owo and Detmer are totally in love, but in the great tradition of woman who falls for another woman unions it's slow to get there.Stupid stuff has to happen first; accidents, dreams, signs in nature before either can be convinced the other is into them.
Relationships: Keyla Detmer/Joann Owosekun
Kudos: 4





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing with Spotify playlist "Bagged me an Owmer" for background music. You don't need to listen to it to enjoy the story but if you need background sounds to write Owo/Detmer fanfiction as well, feel free to play it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keyla and Joann go shopping and find something more precious than expensive clothes.

Disclaimer:. I don't own any part of star Trek Discovery. I also not a big Trek science person but I do love the relationships. 

Part One: Detmer

Dreams

Owo and Detmer had been shopping in one of the more posh districts in all of Bajor. 

Why? 

Keyla wasn't sure, but their last stop was in a small boutique Joann was dying to visit. Apparently there was a tunic in the front window they had walked by earlier and she desperately wanted to try it on. The sleeveless garment was a brilliant shade of Scarlett and had what must of been a hundred tiny opalescent buttons in front. 

Keyla sat on the fluffy couch opposite the mirror that Joann was admiring herself in. It looked really good on her she had to admit; the contrast of her rich dark skin against the gorgeous hue of the fabric, the exposed shoulders revealing the rarely seen works of art that were the muscular curves of her arms--

_SHUT UP!_

She told her brain as it moved towards inappropriate thoughts. She had turned her eyes away from her best friend for only a second and when they returned, Owo's reflection was flashing her a dimply smile. 

Busted?

"Keyla could you help me with my buttons?" 

Detmer sighed in relief to herself but stood up quickly, and answered with a rushed voice.

"Of course " 

Owo giggled and turned to face her. She held her arms half upwards in what Keyla could only describe as that "Don't cry for me Argentina" moment from a play her father took her to when she was younger. She was amused to find that each and every button on the garment was still done up. She raised an eyebrow in fake annoyance,

"You want me to unbutton all of them?" She asked. Owo, still smiling lifted her neck to expose better the sequence trailing up her neck.

"Please"

Dextrously, the helmsman of the USS Discovery undid the delicate shells with the speed of one whose body often has to make decisions before her mind can. As the fabric separated past her collar, Owo returned her eyes to Detmer who began to slow down as she tried to ignore the fact that she was being watched. The buttons lowered to reveal the valley between her breasts; Owo hated wearing a bra, so this wasn't a surprise but if someone were to enter the store now and let in a strong gust of wind would she get to see more-- _STOP_ She raged at her brain as the buttons loosened lower. 

"I could have taken care of the buttons myself" Joann began and Keyla smirked and met her friend's eyes. She was about to call her some pet insult but her throat clenched and she froze when she realized the intensity of Owo's gaze. She couldn't even move enough for her fingers to keep working.

"I was afraid" she shortened the already small distance between them. Keyla swallowed hard as she realized her mouth was suddenly dry. She could feel Joann's sweet breath on her lips as she began speaking again "if I touched it too much I would fall in love with it."

It was then Keyla realized Joann's hands were resting on her shoulders. Her heart started to race and she didn't want to be caught speechless so she said the first thing she could think of.

"Ummm, would that be wrong?"

Owo's smile fell slightly and her eyes looked down to where Keyla was still holding the tunic at her naval. When she looked up again, there was a darkness the pilot had never seen before. It was intoxicating.

"I also wanted to see what your fingers could do"

And before Keyla could process that, Joann's luscious lips were coming towards her own and then--

"Chirp!"

The morning alarm pulled her from her dream.

"Shit" She whispered after she had opened her eyes. _What the hell was that about?_ She sat up and reached for her dream journal at her side table. 

She'd starting writing in the holopad soon after she began counseling sessions with Dr. Culber. It was something he suggested she do once she revealed to him that after her surgeries, her dreams were always like edits for the day that had just gone by. They weren't always logical but they always had a realistic flow to them, for example: Discovery was currently docked at the old space station above Bajor to help reunite the planet with The Federation. As it turns out the Kai was welcoming and encouraged Discovery to allow its crew to visit and enjoy some hospitality. The day before, she had been on the planet in a posh artsy town, but it hadn't been just herself and Owo, Tilly and Linus (whose idea it was to visit this place) were there too.

They walked and browsed in stores, they had lunch and then at the end Owo did try on the Scarlett tunic only the shop keeper wouldn't let her touch the buttons and took care of them herself. She said:

"I don't want you to feel obligated to buy this although it will look incredible on you. I say that the less your fingers touch it, the less chance there is for you to fall in love with it."

Owo did look amazing, but said she couldn't justify such an extravagant purchase in the end.

Remembering that made it occur to Keyla what the dream probably was telling her; that in this crazy lonely universe everyone needs something special and Joann's birthday was only weeks away. She'd buy the shirt for her as a gift. The almost kiss must be symbolic of generosity and happiness in friendship because they were. 

Friends. 

Best friends even.

She pressed her fingers to her lips still, and shyly remembered the kiss that almost was before chiding herself for not meeting her half-way.

"Why, even in my dreams am I still a doofus?"


	2. Owo:. The Gambler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jett Reno looks to Owo to help her with a dilemma.

Disclaimer. I don't own any piece of Star Trek or these characters and my Trek science and idea of command structure suck too. If I write something on the technology don't read too hard into it because the alternative way of could have written it was "the beeping Boop glowed back to life and went whoosh"

Part Two: Owo

The Gambler

0800

Owo entered the mess hall for a late breakfast after a fine rare morning to sleep in. She was hoping, yet knew she wouldn't get to sit with Keyla as she was a creature of habit and would have eaten early. 

Her own duty rotation wouldn't begin for another hour so she had time to enjoy two cups of tea but otherwise she would fast for the day. She knew her metabolism was very healthy, but the feast she'd attended the night before in Discovery's honour was excessive.

To be polite she had sampled dozens of local delicacies before she realized that the Bajorans had a talent for gumbo. Apparently at some point in time, the course of Bajoran culture had been affected by a Starfleet captain called Sisko. His name was on signs all over the place, pieces of art were dedicated to him; even his kids married Bajorans and consequently he had living descendants on the planet. Bajorleans style was a culinary artform, a synthesis of Earth's Creole cooking and their own. 

Between the starches and spices, Owo felt like taking a break to reset her system. Sitting on her own, she picked up her holopad to figure out who she would be working with today. The bridge didn't need to be fully manned today but she knew Keyla would still be there today along with their acting Commander, Ensign Tilly while Captain Burnham was on the planet.

She smiled in relief when she saw she wouldn't be stuck in Engineering. Not that working alone in a Jeffries tube was her favourite, but she would prefer to avoid being around Commander Reno as much as possible. Owo learned recently that when the engineer wanted something badly that she could be very annoying. 

Thankfully, that wasn't going to be an issue today, so she took a deep sip of her rooibos and wondered if Keyla would like to take a walk on the space station later. It was a very natural thing for her to make plans and ask her most favourite person if she wanted to join her. She certainly understood that Keyla was capable of doing things on her own or making plans with others, but her friend had a history of ruminating on bad times if she spent too much time alone. 

She decided that after her first cup and before she reported for duty she would pop by the bridge to see if her best mate had made plans for the evening when she suddenly felt the seat beside her compress.

"Lt. Owosekun, just who I was looking for."

Joann put down her steaming mug and sighed. _Almost got away with it._

"Commander Reno." Owo acknowledged as patiently at she could muster.

"I could pretend to make small talk or to ask you about the political gargle that's happening down below, but I think you know why I'm really here."

Joann turned to face the gruff face of the engineer. On Bajor, Keyla mentioned how persistent Reno was about having another poker game. Seven nights earlier in the winner takes all final show-down, the helmsman was victorious. Amongst her spoils was something stupidly precious to Reno, something she wasn't ready to lose. Owo heard through the grapevine she was also campaigning Rhys and the two others who lost in that game. This matter had nothing to do with her personally. 

"I was not there, I do not know why you believe I can help you " she answered as matter-of-fact.

"Come on," Reno said, trying to appeal to her, "you're her number one, her work wife, if anyone can talk some reason into her, it's you."

Owo cringed internally at the nickname, not because it wasn't fitting, but...reasons. 

She picked up her teacup, its flavour less pleasurable now that she was losing its heat to a ridiculous conversation. She sipped and stared at Reno and thought about how she should answer briefly before she just went with her first thought.

"No." She stood up. "To my understanding, everyone at that table lost things, that's what happens when you gamble."

Reno stood also, a lot less cool than she'd been a moment ago.

"Her luck was unnatural, Detmer isn't normally that good."

Owo raised an eyebrow. Reno was clearly expressing her belief that her friend was a cheater. The story goes she even said that outright to Keyla's face, which at the time pissed her off. She even volunteered to beat up Reno knowing full well the offer would not be taken up. 

The comment earned her a cute smile though.

"Let me get this straight Commander". Joann spoke calmly, "you come to me and acknowledge how good of friends I am with Keyla, and then you insult her infront of me. Please explain why I would want to do you a favour?"

Reno stood and clearly had more to say when when the voice of Ensign Tilly came in over the comm badge. 

"Commander Reno please report to the bridge."

"Damn." The curmudgeon said to herself before acknowledging. "On my way"

Owo watched the woman turn to walk away, but as she left she made a passing comment.

"When you see her later, ask Detmer about her coffee."

And then she was gone.

 _What an ominous thing to say,_ Owo thought. She decided to delay that side trip to the bridge since she knew that sore loser of an engineer would be there. She'd have to come to the mess hall at lunch to talk to Keyla then and just not eat.

It was Tuesday. Keyla would be having tacos for lunch, she said it was traditional in her family. Owo didn't really get it, but every now and then she could be convinced to participate even though she hated the texture of replicated soft shells. She promised herself that as soon as she could acquire some corn flour she'd prepare something more authentic. Thankfully, Discovery was meant to head back to Earth within the next several weeks even during the time she would be observing her birthday. 

She smiled to herself at the thought of seeing her blue planet again as she made her way to work.

"How miraculous that eyes can be so blue" her brain observed to her as she remembered endless skies.


	3. Chapter three:. Detmer.  The Appeal of being Third Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keyla begins to wonder if Joann should give love another chance.

Chapter 3:. Keyla

20:00

Keyla was late. 

"Computer where is Lt. Owo?"

"Lt. Owo is aboard Deep Space Nine"

_Fuck._

She had only arrived back on Discovery from Bajor moments earlier as she hastily removed her uniform to put on something more casual.

Her 'quick' side trip to Bajor took longer than expected and beaming aboard the space station was against the rules so she would have to run.

She clicked her comm badge.

"Joann, I'm sorry that project ran unexpectedly long. I'll be there in ten." She spoke through raced breaths.

"Take your time Keyla, I'll go into Jake's and order us tea." Was the kind reply. The corridors of Discovery were not busy at this hour and Keyla was a very fast runner, even still, the distance to the Docking Bay felt unreasonably far while she was in a rush. 

As she ran, she thought about tasks she had ahead of her in the remaining days Discovery spent in the Bajoran sector. In two days she and Captain Burnham would be escorting the spiritual leader of the Bajoran people, Kai Arana through the wormhole on a shuttle craft. The Captain would be returning to Discovery in the morning, along with one pain in the ass named Jett Reno who had been banished to the planet earlier that morning for mandatory shore leave. 

Someday she would have to give Jett that rematch, but it really was entertaining to see how desperate the commander could get. 

Suddenly, something clicked in her brain as her mind eased from the exercise--she could have cut the time in half if she'd teleported to Discovery's docking Bay itself. 

Three minutes later, Detmer found herself entering the large commercial district of the space station but saw the sign she was looking for immediately in bright neon green

Jake's.

The establishment was described in the digital pamphlet of the station to be a cafe. The plan had been to meet at 20:00 and sample a beverage before beginning their walk about the habitat ring.

She was just under ten minutes late. If it had been anybody else to her, she would make a point of observing that out loud, but Owo wasn't an asshole about punctuality like she was. She knew her friend would forgive her with minimal grovelling.

Deep Space Nine was like a small city in space so the cafe was actually quite busy. At several tables she could see crew mates enjoying some hospitality in their off hours including the one she came to see. Who was not sitting alone.

Owo, who wearing a gold jumper and dark slacks was sitting in a booth across from a red haired Bajoran man. From his long robes she guessed he was a religious practitioner. He was intently listening to whatever she had said, and when he laughed, she laughed.

There was a strange sinking feeling in Keyla's gut that she told herself should be happiness.

_Cute_

She thought with forced enthusiasm.

Then Owo turned her way and her already present smiled widened and she began waving at her.

The Bajoran man looked her way also. Keyla nodded politely at him and he did the same before standing out of the booth. She could see that he was probably their like ages with steel coloured eyes. She supposed he was handsome, but definately not her type.

"Keyla, this is Vedek Dien...". Joann looked to him briefly and he met her eyes, and then they both said his given name as though he recognized she had forgotten but when they connected she recalled. "Rem!". Then they laughed again. 

Keyla smiled too, but another squish of feeling spread from her guts. It wasn't pleasant and she hoped it wasn't too visible on her face.

"Hello". She greeted and bowed slightly in the same motion the Vedek was making.

"Greetings. I have heard from Joann here you are going to venture about Deep Space Nine."

"Yep. That's the plan, unless.."

She gritted her teeth and looked over to Owo to see of there was a change in the agenda.

Owo grimaced her brow slightly and looked slightly perplexed as she replied.

"I'm still in if your are."

"Perfect,". The man cut in with his gentle voice. "I always invite newcomers to visit, I work there by day but if ever you would like a tour I'm happy to accomodate."

Neither was looking at him as he spoke,. Detmer felt like Joann was seeking the answer to an unknown question in her face. After a beat, Owo turned back to him.

"Thank you for the offer". She said graciously and he bowed again towards her.

"I hope you will take me up on it". 

Dien was looking directly at Owo as he said that Keyla noticed. When they said their polite goodbyes he bowed again to her but Owo's hand he briefly clasped between his own. 

The bad feeling from earlier struck again, Detmer wanted to tell herself it wasn't jealousy but couldn't lie to herself anymore. She felt relief as he walked away, but also guilt. Maybe Joann liked him, perhaps she should have left before she had been seen?

She was falling deep inside her own head when she felt a hand touch her cheek. She realized Joann had reached across the table, her face was quizzical.

"You look flushed, did you run here?" Owo asked before taking her hand back. She did things like that because she cares, Keyla knew.

"Oh, yeah. I was feeling like shit making plans with you and then not showing up on time. It looks like it gave you time to make a new friend though so I don't feel bad anymore."

The waiter came by then and dropped off their black tea pot with two little mugs. He slowly poured the steaming green liquid, ignoring the tense silence suddenly between his two patrons.

"You sound upset Keyla." Owo finally observed out loud after the waiter walked on. 

"I am!" Keyla said forcefully without thinking, then immediately backtracked as she wondered why she should be. "No. Yes, I mean I'm sorry I shouldn't have been like that. I skipped dinner I'm..." She didn't know what to say next, she felt embarrassed and felt the warmth creeping up her neck, especially since she was receiving the kindest smile for her efforts.

"We should skip the walk for tonight." Owo decided. Keyla began to object, but a raised hand let her know the woman wasn't done speaking. "My fast is almost over, we should get some food instead."

In response, Detmer's stomach audibly grumbled. Both women laughed which melted away any annoyance either was feeling.

Owo lifted her cup and began talking about some matter she was hoping Keyla could help her with in the Jeffries tube tomorrow. The ginger pilot kept up with the topic but at the forefront of her mind was how lovely Joann looked with her hair down and in casual attire. Of course she'd attract the attention of somebody and her friend had been single for a long time. 

Literally, it had been hundreds of years since she'd been on a date. 

Owo sipped her tea and choked on it immediately as Keyla changed the subject.

"So, that Vedek was really into you."


End file.
